storybrooke_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangelina Marie Rose
Evangelina Marie Rose is the daughter of King Philip and Queen Aurora. She is their youngest child and being borne of their true love has magical capabilities. She is a wild child and thirsts for adventure, she lives on adrenaline and makes a point of smiling, laughing, and living life as much as possible. Her best friend is Chloe Jones, they were very close as children after Eva's first visit to the Royal Castle and have been practically inseparable since. Evangelina is portrayed by Alexis Ren. F1302ee71d1a3e16629c62e51c6523e6.jpg 9f17b7824d7c5e72b5370c601ba7c8c7.jpg 3a9b799908b0cc7ab4ac872e083d24c1.jpg LM3Ei18z.jpeg Eda8968110b379c1df75b8a57dd6c4c8.jpg 0dc1cdaff315b07f4ef10238a1369600.jpg Eva.jpg Tumblr nrg3y7JuLX1s6ayelo1 400.gif Tumblr nvbluuNVLq1qlzcbho1 400.gif Personality Eva is a free spirit. She is friendly and sweet, she tries to live life to the fullest. She has quite the rebellious streak, often butting heads with her mother's more conservative ideas. She adores adventure and adrenaline, this coupled with her rebellious streak has caused hundreds of night time adventures, sneaking out of the castle with her friends or by herself. She is absolutely, painfully curious. He biggest weakness is her utter naivete. She honestly believes that there is good in everyone and that theres no such thing as too many second chances. She is very quick to trust and doesn't think anything of spilling her secrets. But she does realize when she is being taken advantage of, and she will take revenge for her hurt pride and trust with a terrifying determination. Her temper isnt one to play around with, she has a million dollar pout and a hell of an evil eye. Her bark is alot worse than her bite, but make no mistake, this princess doesnt need your saving. History Childhood After Mulan and Aurora rescued Phillip, the prince and princess rode back to their castle and had their baby boy in peace. They lived a lovely life and their kingdom was happy. Prince Phillip was a happy but tearful baby. He spent a lot of his infant year sobbing about something. A few years after Prince Phillip II was born, Aurora found that she was with child again! Evangelina was a happy baby, unlike her brother. She rarely cried, but rather giggled and coed a lot. She was always smiling, just the most wonderful baby and the kingdom adored her, her brother adored her, her parents adored her. She showed magical abilities from a very very young age, and an adventurous nature from the time she could walk. To the kingdom she was the perfect princess, she had a passionate love for animals, nature, and her people, was kind and generous, beautiful beyond measure, and spent a lot of time wandering the kingdom, helping people and chatting as she went. Almost every two days a huge ruckus would be heard from the castle and the entire kingdom would help to find the wandering child, as Eva often slipped out of her nannie's and guards sight. Phillip adored his daughter. She had a lot of his joyously adrenaline seeking nature in her, mixed with her mothers iron clad determination and compassion. While Aurora nervously paced around when Eva snuck away, Phillip would just smile and reassure her that their little girl was safe. When Eva was five the family decided to go on a visit to finally meet the new children in the Jone's family. After being turned back into humans and transported home, Aurora and Phillip had become close with Emma and Hook. They felt they owed them a debt of gratitude and tried their best to remain close with them. But with all the children being born they had lost touch. So finally Aurora decided to go and see their old friends and have their children meet. Phillip II had already met some of the older children, but it was Eva's first time out of the kingdom. She was a ball of energy. She hopped from bench to bench the whole carriage ride over, her mother continually trying to make her sit and not wrinkle her new dress. When they finally arrived Aurora fussed with the flowers in Eva's hair and EVa had had enough. She slipped out of her mothers grasp and ran into the bushes giggling like mad. The five year old thought it would be a fun game of hide and seek tag, what with the new terrain. But it was not her parents or brother who found her. Instead, she ran straight into Chloe Jones. They looked at each other for about half a second before giggling their butts off and hugging like theyd known each other their whole life. They were attached at the hip for the rest of Eva's stay and were best friends from that moment on. On her first trip to the Charming's Castle Eva once again wandered off. This time she had stayed with her parents long enough to be introduced to the Charming's and their children, but after a while she slipped away. As she walked around the new castle, completely lost but content, she stumbled upon Neal. Eva was never one for awkward situations, so instead of sitting and creepily staring at him, she walked in and sat down next to him on his bed, talking to him as if she'd done so a billion times before. He asked if she was lost and she just smiled and said 'nope.' Within minutes they were fast friends and he was showing her all te secrets of the castle. He was her first ever guy friend, and she cherished him for it. Before Eva could even his the rebellious throws of puberty, she was already convincing her friends to sneak out with her and bend the rules. Her childhood was spent climbing over her castles walls and teasing her friends lovingly until they joined her in the wilds. Now that she knew a few children outside her Kingdom, she was free to go and visit whenever she chose, as long has her father or a trusted guard accompanied her there. She and Chloe were kindred spirits, but Eva had more freedom as she wasnt the next monarch in her family. She spent a lot of years teaching Chloe how to simply sneak away before she realized that her talent of disappearing had a magical aspect to it, but Chloe had magic too, so they mastered the art of sneaking away quickly. Eva was always a rambunctious and adventurous child, she would have been a nightmare had it not been for her sweet, sincere, and friendly nature. Early Teen Years Preteen and early teen angst is unavoidable, even for sweet hearted girls like Eva. Even though her sweet and friendly nature persisted, she became more independent, mouthy, flippant, and bold. She realized her true passions and wants out of life. She realized that while she loved being a princess, she wanted more than anything to see the world and have adventures like her dear father and aunt Mulan. It was at this age that her relationship with her mother was at its worst. Her mother didnt understand her daughter and refused to try and see things differently. Eva spent a lot of time with Chloe and Neal during her early teen years. They were more supportive and encouraging when it came to Eva's adventurous dreams. Chloe indulged Eva's adventerous spirit with days spent pretending to be pirates on her fathers hip and games of hide and seek in the forests outside their castles. Eva and Neal would talk for hours about all the different things they wanted to see. Eva's powers matured as she turned thirteen. She would randomly pop away from her mother or brother if she felt particularly bored and was thinking about being somewhere else. She could make flowers bloom early and sometimes even bring dead ones back to life. Animals seemed to just kinda get her, and her uncanny ability to slip away from anyone became stronger. She began to start practicing her magic, it became easier slowly but surely. She enjoyed practicing with Chloe and showing off for Neal. She went to her first ball when she was thirteen, it was for her brother who had just gotten engaged. Aurora and Phillip convinced Eva to put on a little show as a present for her brother and his soon to be bride. For weeks Eva practiced dance and wrote a song to sing for her brother. With the help of some of the people in her Kingdom she put on a lovely show and spent the night dressed as the most regal little princess she could ever dream of. It was that night that she met Andrew, a prince from a neighboring kingdom, they hit it off wonderfully. That night Andrew and Eva kissed, it was Eva's first ever kiss and it was... Terrible. But everyone, including her mother, had seen. Her mother instantly ran with it and tried to make plans for Eva and Andrew to be promised to each other to later be betrothed. Evangelina threw the largest tantrum Auora had ever seen. Andrew was nice, but Eva refused to be sold off to the first bad kisser she happened upon. Adolescence and High School It was right around then that the new High School was announced. Eva instantly made plans to go. She was adamant about leaving home and learning in a new place. And after such a large fight with her mom, the school seemed like a perfect get away. It was a bit of a fight to get Eva to come to Storybrooke High, her mother wanted very badly to have her tutored and taught like she herself had been at that age. But Eva begged and pleaded, she wanted to see new people and places, and most of all learn things her mother would never knowingly allow. With the help of her father and brother, Aurora was convinced to let Eva go to school. Eva and her mother made peace before she left for school, it was a tentative beginning but it grew into a very strong bond. Present Abilities Borne of true love Eva has light magic within her. She has a great power teeming under the surface, but she still does not know how to use it. She can barely teleport from place to place and does not have a great handle on making things appear, but she has a very solid grasp on simple, nature friendly spells. Almost every magical thing she creates or does is surrounded in a translucent, hazy mist of dusty rose colored jasmine scented light. Relationships *King Philip ** Father:: Eva has always been a 'daddy's girl'. She looks up to her adventerous father and he has always doted on her. He has been a strong and reliable presence in her life. Philip has been wrapped around Eva's pinkie finger since she was born. He adores his little girl and let he endulge in any sport, study, or practice she wanted to. He taught her to sword fight and to ride a horse properly. THey have a very loving and supportive relationship. * Queen Aurora **Mother:: Eva has always had a somewhat strained relationship with her mother, their strong personalities have butted heads, but there is alot of love. When Eva needs good advice she knows she always has her mother to turn to. As the years have gone on and Eva strays more and more from the path that Aurora believes is right for a princess their relationship has become a little burdened with confusion, musunderstanding, and slight dissapointment. The Queen often needs reasurring from her husband that their daughter is turning out perfectly. *Prince Philip II **Brother:: Eva and her brother have often been adventure buddies, nothing extravagant or crazy or huge, more along the lines of running arounf the town and forest seeing who can cli the highest tree. Eva see's her brother as a sort of free pass, seeing as he's in line for the throne, she doesnt really need to behave perfectly. He has always egged her wild side on, living vicariously through her midnight shennanigans. Eva envies his freedom, as he is older and gets to leave the kingdom whenever he pleases. *Chloe Jones **Best friend:: Chloe and Eva have been best friends since they were toddlers. After her first trip to Queen Emma's castle and wandering off from her family, bumping into Chloe and instantly taking a liking to her. They have always had eachothers back, Eva would do anything to keep her best friend happy and safe. They have been inseperable since age five and support eachother through thick, thin, good, and bad. *Neal Charming ** Close Companion:: Eva has a lifetime of memories getting Neal to tiptoe out of his castle and live a little, making him laugh, and spending hours just talking together. Neal is one of her closest friends and she truly loves him and wants him to be happy. He's like a brother to her, she could talk to him about anything. He has a huge crush on her that she is completely unaware of. In any case, hurting Neal would devastate Eva, he is one of the most important people in the world to her. *Trevier ** Soulmate:: Even though they just met and their firt encounter went a bit rockily Eva has already fallen for this handsome stranger from under the sea. She finds his lack of knowledge about the walking world and constant questions about her life, family, and friends absolutely endearing. She finds herself thinking about him at all times of the day and now that she and Chloe are on a hiatus she'd love nothing more than to spend a long day getting to know him better... And to see if his lips taste as good as she dreams. Lately she wonders what it would be like to experience Trevier's world with him, she's always longed to see the sea, and now her dreams are filled with exploring the ocean as a mermaid with the guy she's fallen so hard for. 'Notes' is rarely seen without a flower crown, she wears them as a nod of respect to her home. She enjoys to doodle and sing. She has never seen the open ocean or a beach, only the still harbor (which she doesnt count) Category:Rose Family Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Characters